


Broken Wings

by Vincent_van_stardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_van_stardust/pseuds/Vincent_van_stardust
Summary: She prays for forgiveness and for whatever was left of her soul. She also prays for a miracle, for a savior and someone to protect her. And in that final request, she got a response. Images flashed behind her eyelids of a man. A man with candy apple green eyes, cupid’s bow lips, and a beautiful black car. A man of righteousness and honor, sadness and so much heartache. A man full of love. She heard the name ‘ Dean Winchester’ and then she was falling through the air.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Broken Wings

June wasn’t exactly sure how long the angels had been holding her for. She was in a small prison cell just big enough to hold a metal slab that could hardly be called a bed. She had recently been sentenced to death by the angels. 

_‘Since we have been unsuccessful for the last five years in using you to open the cage, and you are too broken for Micheal to have any use with you, we have decided to let you go.’ She felt skeptical. The angels were masters in psychological torture. Not to say they sucked at throwing you around but there’s something about having freedom dangled and then ripped away time and again that hurt a little worse than a broken leg. ‘Your execution is scheduled for the following morning.’ Now she felt all the air leave her lungs. She had expected this eventually but she still felt unprepared to die._

One of the angels comes to the cell to retrieve her the next morning. They walk down the sterile white halls, her bare feet slapping the tiles while his fancy dress shoes click next to her. He was one of the angels that killed Maalik right in front of her. Maalik was her friend, the only kind angel she’d met. He never participated in the angels experiments and had tried a few times to talk some sense into the others. 

_‘Stop!’ June can’t even lift her head to find the source of the noise._

_‘Maalik, you shouldn’t be here. Go back to the garden.’_

_‘You’re going to kill her, it’s pointless. If you need her so badly why are you trying to kill her? Take a break, let me spend some time with her.’ The other angels look at each other before exiting the room._

_‘We’ll be back tomorrow. Oh and Maalik? I’ll be speaking to Joshua about this._

_‘Are you alright?’ June feels a comforting hand running down her hair._

_‘_ _A false witness will not go unpunished, and those who breathe out lies will perish. A false witness will not go unpunished, and those who breathe out lies will perish.’ June rocks herself back and forth reciting the passage that had been beaten into her over and over again._

_‘Proverbs 19:9.’ Maalik says. ‘The Lord our God is merciful and forgiving, even though we have rebelled against him. Daniel 9:9’ He helps her up on wobbly legs and sets her down on the couch. Walking into the next room, Maalik returns with a damp washcloth and begins wiping the dried blood and grime off her face. June looks up into his eyes and sees nothing but compassion and staring back._

As June is being strapped down to a leather chair, she feels a small surge of adrenaline, a hopeless attempt at self preservation she kicks her leg out feeling it connect with the angel in front of her she jumps up and grabs his angel blade. He sits up and pushes June backwards and her back connects with the chair. She stands up, panting and lunges for him again. He anticipates her movements too early and she fakes right and ducks under his left side slicing the angel blade along his rib cage. He falls to his knees clutching his side as a blue light emanates from under his shirt. She stands up behind him and right as she’s about to bring the blade down she gets pushed into a wall by some unseen force and hears a voice call out “Enough!”

Naomi walks into the room with two other angels who grab June by her arms and finish strapping her down to the chair. “Sidriel” Naomi says, gesturing to the angel slumped on the floor. “Go get yourself cleaned up.”

“Yes ma’am.” He replies before ducking his head and scurrying out of the room.

“Ah Miss June, I suppose I expected nothing less of you.” Naomi sighs, circling June who’s now strapped to the chair. “Adriel will give you your final communion before your end.” Naomi sits in a small white chair in the corner of the room observing as Adriel steps in front of June. 

“Communion of Christ, received at this moment of passing to our Father, The sacrament of Christ once dead and now risen, here the sacrament of passing over from death to life, from this world to the Father.” Adriel signs the cross and gestures to June to begin her final prayers.

  
June takes a breath and closes her eyes. She hadn’t prayed in awhile, since Maalik died. She didn’t see the point in prayers to a cruel God. But she decided to pray one last time. She prays for forgiveness and for whatever was left of her soul. She also prays for a miracle, for a savior and someone to protect her. And in that final request, she got a response. Images flashed behind her eyelids of a man. A man with candy apple green eyes, cupid’s bow lips, and a beautiful black car. A man of righteousness and honor, sadness and so much heartache. A man full of love. She heard the name ‘ _Dean Winchester’_ and then she was falling through the air.

.

.

.

Dean was tired. Stepping into the bunker after a 24 hour drive from New Canaan, Connecticut. He and Sam had headed up there after getting a call from one of Bobby’s old cell’s about some inheritance which just ended up as another job. Dean had to take down a shifter, which is no big deal, but Sam was worried about him. The Mark was making Dean unpredictable and he had ended up unloading his clip into the shifter. Dean said Sam was overreacting and he was just being thorough but Sam wasn’t so sure. The boys barely had time to crack open their beers before a blast sounded outside the bunker. The ground shook and the bunker powered down causing the lights to flash red and the alarm on the map table to light up on Lebanon, Kansas.

“What the hell was that?” Dean yelled at his brother while pulling his gun and heading towards the stairs.

“I got no clue.” Sam gets up to chase after his brother. “Dean slow down, we don’t even know what just happened.”

“Yeah Sammy, I get that. That’s why I’m going to figure it out.” Dean shoves open the door and sweeps the outside entry before seeing a small light in the trees a few yards out. “Hey Sam! Grab a flashlight will you?” Sam makes it up the steps into the cool night air armed with his gun and a light.

“Dean, what is that?” A soft blue light was fading fast as the boys got closer. As they got to the source they noticed a small crater between the trees and inside the crater was a girl with wings.

“Dude…” Dean said. “It’s a chick. Let's get her out.” Dean started to slide down when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean, wait. We don’t even know what she is or what’s going on. Maybe we should call Cas.”

“We should at least get her inside first. We can test her in the infirmary. She looks really hurt.” Dean scooped up the girl like she weighed nothing and Sam helped pull them out as they made their way back to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I always appreciate feedback, comments, kudos etc. Lots of Love- VVG


End file.
